masterpiece
by lil'Flood
Summary: Some people would call him a genius and his creation a masterpiece. But he wasn't proud of himself and not calling him a genius. He was nothing special. Just a kid, good at building things. And 'he', 'he' wasn't his masterpiece. 'He' was just a thing. Why should he be proud of a thing?
1. dark and cruel

dark and cruel

He hated this world.

* * *

He sighed and looked up from his work. Tired and exhausted. But there was no time for breaks, he had to finish 'him'. As soon as possible.

The room was small, but it had enough space for a desk, his tools and 'him'. The only light was coming from a candle at the desk. The candle was nearly burned down and the flickering light filled the room with dancing shadows. It was like there were a million other people in the room. Thousands of shadows, celebrating a festival.

He gave the candle an angry look. It was disturbing him. The festival was interrupting his work. He had to concentrate, but the festival was dragging his concentration away from his work to the shadow games. He was tired. Too tired.

He sighed again and stood up. His gaze traveled to the other side of the room. 'He' was still standing there. 'He' hadn't moved an inch. Giving him that same look as always. But soon 'he' would move, walk and see.

And 'he' would full fill 'his' purpose. The reason why he had built 'him'.

Some people would call him a genius and his creation a masterpiece. But he wasn't proud of himself and not calling him a genius. He was nothing special. Just a kid, good at building things.

And 'he', 'he' wasn't his masterpiece. 'He' was just a thing. Why should he be proud of a thing?

He gave 'him' a last look, took the candle and left the room.

The festival was gone, all the happy people were swallowed by a giant dark shadow.

Maybe just 3 more days and 'he' would be finished. So 'he' can protect the most important person in his life.


	2. loud and hectic

loud and hectic

He hated mornings.

* * *

Something was wrong this morning. Normally he would be waked up by his little brother's laugh that filled the whole house. His little brother was a cheerful person. But today the house was empty. No sound. Just his breathing and . . .

A part of him was still asleep. His spiky black hair was tousled, like every time he woke up. He was still exhausted from his work, 4 hours of sleep weren't much. He slightly opened his golden eyes. He wasn't alone in his room. Something warm laid next to him, or rather someone. He gently lifted his blanket and an unusual small smile was placed on his lips.

"Hey. Sora. Wake up."

"Ngh... Nooooooooo...", the little boy next to him mumbled some not understand able words and cuddled himself up to his older brother. The older one of them just sighed and tried to sit up. The little brunette stayed with his head on his lap.

"Vani . . .?" Sora looked up to his brother. His large ocean blue eyes focusing the amber colored ones of his brother

"What?" 'Vani'. He hated that nickname. But it was still early morning and he didn't wanted to already argue with the little still tired whirlwind.

"When will you finally finish your robot? I want to play with you again! You're always just working on him. When you're coming home from work, you're always immediately up in the work room! When will you finally have some time again?" Sora gave his big brother a sad look.

"Just a few more days, Sora. He is nearly finished."

"Really!?" The sad look faded and he gave his brother his usually big grin. "And then you'll have more time to play with me again?"

"Yes, Sora. You just have to wait a bit more." He patted the brown spikes of the little one and made his way out of his bed.

"Hey where are you going?" Sora still sat on the bed and watched as his big brother opening the curtains and making his way to the door.

"I'm hungry. Breakfast sure is already ready."

"Aren't you still tired?"

"Sora, please stop annoying me. It's still morning . . ."  
Sora pouted and jumped out of the bed. "Hey! I'm not annoying!"

"Sora, seriously. Please! Just 5 minutes no talking." He had already reached the stairs, as Sora caught up with him.

"But-"

"No. Talking."

They weren't living alone in the big house. It belonged once to him, his family. But they weren't a family anymore. Just Sora and him. Their parents were gone. Gone forever. They would never come back.

"Good morning, Aqua!" Sora reached the kitchen first. He greeted the young blue haired women.

"Morning, Sora." She had a warmly smile on her lips as always. She lived here with the two brothers. But not only her.

"Good morning Eraqus!" "Good morning Sora." The older man was stitting at the table and reading the newspaper.

He has been a good friend of his father. His parents passed away 6 years ago. It was an accident. The shop of his father had started to burn for an unknown reason. Just he and Sora survived. All he had left was their house, Sora, who had been 2 years old and a big scar. Not only mental also physical. He was 10. Eraqus was taking care of them, from now on. Eraqus also had a son. Terra, a tall brunette. But he had left for war, 5 months ago. He had to. These three people and Sora, were his so called 'family'. But for him his family died. 6 years ago. He just had his little brother. Sometimes it was like the others were strangers. They're Sora's family. Not his.

"Good morning to you too, Vanitas."

"Huh?" He looked confused at the older girl. "Oh... Morning."

Vanitas. He hated his name. But it just fitted him so well.

He sat down next to Sora and started eating breakfast. Sora was happily talking with Aqua.

He hated mornings. They reminded him every day that he didn't belonged to this family.

"Vani! Come on! I'm gonna be late for school! And you late for work!"

"Coming!" He was putting on his jacket and taking his bag.

"Good bye Aqua and Eraqus!"

They left the house and walked down the street.

"So you're gonna be finished in 2 days?"

"Rather 3."

"Oh . . ."

"He still needs a name."

"A name . . . ?"

"Sure, or do you just want to call him robot? You can name him, if you want."

"Really?!" Sora put on a big smile. "I'm gonna give him the best name ever! Like uhm . . ."

"Take your time."

The street split. "So, see you this afternoon?"

"Yeah! And make sure you come back early! You need to finish your robot!" Sora waved and started running down the street, to some other kids.

"Bye Sora . . ." He stayed a minute and watched his little brother was walking down the street, now with his friends. When he wasn't able to see him anymore, he turned around and made his way to work.

He may hate mornings.

But he enjoyed every one of them.

* * *

_[[Happy late welcome! Thank you guys for reading the first 2 chapters. My English isn't that good and this is my first fanfiction... So I hope it's okay OuO I'll try to upload a new chapter soon!]]_


	3. warm and sweet

warm and sweet

He loved hot chocolate.

* * *

Vanitas made his way home as fast as he could. He promised Sora, he would be early. He promised to finish 'him'.

He heard the sound of the church bells. It was already 4 pm. If everything would work right, he would be able to activate 'him' today for the first time. He would run some test and Sora would be able to finally 'meet' the robot tomorrow morning.

He was happy. Happy that he finally created something that would truly help him. He made the robot to protect Sora, to take care of him. Like a guardian. And now, after 2 years of work, he would be finished.

The entrance hall of the house was empty. He made his way to the kitchen and dining room. He found Sora, doing his homework and Aqua, washing some dishes. She noticed him first. "Oh, you're already home."

Sora looked up from his work and smiled at him. "You're back!" He jumped down from his chair and started running over to him. "So you're going to finish him now?! When is he ready?!" Sora was curious as always.

"I said I _may _finish him today." He patted the little brunettes head. "How was school?"

"So boring! And they gave us soooooo many homework! Can't you do them for me?" Sora gave him his puppy dog eyes. They worked on everyone, except Vanitas.

"As if. I've already got enough work."

Aqua chuckled. "Didn't you just told Vanitas to finish his robot? He won't be able to do that, if he should do your homework."

Sora frowned. "Oh . . . Right. Than I'm going to help you making your robot!"

"No, Sora. You've got to do your work!" Aqua had a stern look on her face. Sora just pouted and went back to the table.

"So, are you hungry, Vanitas? There is still some cake left."

"Not yet, maybe later." He left the kitchen and went up to his work room.

'He' stood there just as he had left 'him'. 'He' looked like 'he' was at the same age as Vanitas. Eyes closed, standing a bit stiff. The skin colored metal, that covered 'him', was shining a bit.

Vanitas was getting kind of excited.

But not only that.

Also scared.

What if 'he' wouldn't work?

What if 'he' wouldn't open his eyes?

What if 'he' wouldn't be able to protect Sora?

'He' was like a clockwork. Even if just the smallest gearwheel would be missing, or at the wrong place, 'he' wouldn't be able to work. Vanitas started building 'him' at the age of 14. What if he had made a mistake back then?

He just stood there and stared at 'him', just like he wanted 'him' to open his eyes on his own. As if he expected, that 'he' would just started working, like he wanted to. But 'he' wasn't moving and not opening 'his' eyes.

Vanitas sighed and sat down on his chair. 'He' wasn't finished. And 'he' wouldn't move, until 'he' would be.

He rested his head on his desk, he was tired. It looked like he had fallen asleep while doing his work, but he was fully awaken. In his head he was going through every step he had done in the last days. Every gear, cable and even the smallest pieces of metal he had built inside 'him', everything was saved in his head. But not also the steps he had made, he remembered also the steps he would make. Everything was planned since the beginning. His limp body suddenly started to move again. One of his hands was moving towards his goggles, the other one searched for his toolbox. He started standing up slowly and moved towards his robot. He looked at the closed eyes, just a few more steps.

He looked up, as he heard a sound. Someone knocked on his door. The door was opening slightly and a small brunette looked trough the gap.

"Vani? Can I come in?" He came in with a steaming cup and closed the door behind him. Vanitas was taking of his goggles.

"You're already in. Why are you even asking?"

"I made you some hot chocolate!" Sora was smiling at him. "You love hot chocolate."

A little smile escaped Vanitas' lips and he took the warm cup. "Thanks."

"So." Sora walked around the robot in circles. "When is Ven finally finished?"

"Ven? Who's Ven?"

"Your robot of course! You said I could name him!"  
"You want to name him Ven?"

"Not Ven! Ventus! Ven is just his nickname."

Vanitas ruffled Sora's hair. "Just wait a bit. Tomorrow 'Ventus' will be finished."

That name sounded a bit strange.

He continued working, Sora stayed and was watching his big brother. Sometimes he asked questions. Vanitas tried to explain everything as easy as possible. At some point in the evening Sora had fallen asleep. Vanitas carried him to his room and covered him with the blanket.

'Ventus' was nearly finished. He just had to. . .

Blue eyes met gold.

* * *

_[[So, here is the third chapter. I hope you like it guys~]]_


	4. small and invisible

small and invisible

He hated mistakes.

* * *

Sora hated nightmares. They were scary and he wasn't able to fall asleep again, after waking up from that shadow realm he had been trapped in. Nightmares haunted him often. Night after night. He couldn't remember what had happened in his dreams, but he knew it was something bad and always the same thing.

This night the bad dream haunted him again. He woke up with tears filling his eyes. There was no light in his room. He shivered, just like in his dream. Dark and cold. With his little plushie in his arms he jumped out of bed and walked through the dark to the door.

There was still a small light on the floor. The light was shining trough a gap of the workroom's door. That was strange. Normally Vanitas was already asleep at this time of night.

He was still working on his robot, Sora expected. The little one didn't wanted to disturb his big brother, so he tried to walk very quiet to his brother's room.

But he stopped, because he heard a sound. Not a sound, rather voices. People were talking. His brother and someone else. That was even stranger. His brother hadn't got a lot of friends and which friend would visit him in the middle of the night?

Sora couldn't resist. His curiosity was just too big. Trying not to make a sound he peeked through the small gap.

"Okay, we'll continue with the data check. Define Vanitas."

"Vanitas. The creator. Black hair. Gold eyes. Age 16"

His brother was standing in front of the robot. Vanitas was a bit taller than 'him', just a few inches. 'His' hair was blonde and 'his' eyes had almost the same ocean blue color as Sora's.

Sora couldn't believe his eyes. 'He' was talking! 'His' voice was a bit strange. Without any emotions, but 'he' was talking! Ven was talking.

"Show me 'the creator.' Vanitas ordered.

Ventus was slowly moving his hand up, pointing at Vanitas. "You. You are the creator."

And Ven even moved! Ven was finished! Sora's smile grew even wider.

"Okay, we're going to continue. Define-"

"You did it, Vani! You finished him!" Sora wasn't able to hide any longer. He just couldn't have been staying silent behind the door. He was just too happy.

Vanitas jumped a little. "So-Sora?! What are you doing here? Why aren't you asleep yet?!" Normally he would've noticed the little happy flickering shadow of Sora, standing in the doorway, but right now Ventus had his full attention. He needed to know if everything worked, he didn't wanted him to have even the smallest mistakes.

"Sora. The creator's little brother. Brown hair. Blue eyes. Age 8." Ventus eyed the little boy. Sora smiled back.

"Can you do that with everyone I know?" He asked the robot. "Well, let's see . . . Def-" His mouth was covered by Vanitas's hand, the rest of the sentence just turned out as don't understandable muttering.

"Sora, I'm doing some important test right now!" He put his hand down.

Ventus watched them. Not showing a single emotion on his face. Sora looked up to him again. He still couldn't believe that the robot, his brother had been working on for the last two years, was now finally finished.

"It's nice to finally uhm . . . 'meat' you Ven!"

The robot just looked at him.

"He don't understand. I haven't saved his name in his database yet."

Sora looked confused at his older brother. "Ven doesn't know that his name is Ventus?"

"Ventus." The robot repeated.

"Yeah Ventus!" Sora smiled. Vanitas just sighed.

"Come on. I'll bring you to bed."

"I can bring him to his room." Vanitas frowned. He looked to his robot. "You want to bring him to bed?"

"Yeah! Ven can bring me to bed!" Sora happily chirped and took the blonde's hand.

Vanitas didn't knew what to say. Ventus just asked to bring Sora to bed. He was taking care of him. Like he wanted him to do it. He was working.

His robot was really working.

* * *

[[And here is already the 4th chapter.

I've made a mistake in chapter 2. Vanitas was 10, when his parents died. Thank you very much, FlightfootKeyseeker, who noticed that OuO

I hope you like the new chapter. See you at the next one!]]


	5. colorfull and monochrome

colorfull and monochrome  
He hated colors.

* * *

It was strange, having to sit with a robot at the table. Aqua sat next to the blond, who just helped Sora cleaning the table which was a total mess, after Sora tried to fill his glass with milk and accidently slipped.  
She was really surprised, when she first 'met' the blond. Aqua knew that Vanitas had nearly finished him, but it was still weird seeing such a human being, which wasn't exactly one. He looked, walked and talked like a human, but you could still tell him apart from a normal boy.  
In his face he had two 'scars' from welding the metal. Vanitas had trouble making Ventus' 'skin'. He wanted to make 'him' look as human like as possible, he wanted to make a shell for him like human skin. But Vanitas was only good at making clockworks, not at metalworking.  
Besides Aqua had to help him with this 'shell', or rather with the colors of it. Aqua helped him a lot, with all of the colors. She had chosen the dirty blond color for the hair and also the blue, wich looked like Sora's, for' his' eyes.  
Normally Vanitas hated help. Letting somebody help you was just a sign tat you were weak. He wasn't weak, he was able to take care of himself, he didn't needed others to support him. Just that one time . . .  
Colors weren't important for him, he didn't needed them. Everything looked the same in his eyes. Everything was monochrome. But he wasn't building the robot for himself. He built him for Sora and Sora could see colors and he loved them.  
That's why he needed to give 'him' colors, he needed help and that's why he started hating colors even more.  
Vanitas didn't wanted to ask Sora for help. He was his big brother and Sora was the last person he wanted to show his helplessness to. So he decided to ask Aqua for help, it wasn't like he liked her a lot, he just knew that she wouldn't make fun of his misfunction.  
" Sora you really are an idiot . . ." Vanitas sighed, watching his little brother cleaning the wet mess he had caused.  
"No! I'm not an idiot!" The little one pouted.

"Oh yes, you are."  
"Nooo! I'm not!"  
Vanitas grinned, he loved teasing his brother.  
"Stop it you two! Hurry up, or you both will be late." Sora jumped down from his chair and quickly disappeared upstairs.  
Aqua turned around to the blond, who was still cleaning the table. Vanitas had ordered him to help Sora, but what if . . . "Ven can you help me wash the dishes?"  
"Sure." The robot said in his emotionless voice and stood up to collect some plates and brought them to the sink. Aqua smiled.  
"Just be careful and don't get in contact with too much water. I haven't tested your water resistence, yet." Washing the dishes wouldn't cause a malfinction, Vanitas just wanted to be careful until he had finished all of the tests. The robot nodded and continued his work.

"You've done a good job." Aqua gave Vanitas a warm smile.  
"Thanks . . ." Vanitas still eyed the blond, searching for mistakes.  
"Relax, Vanitas! He works perfect." She took her plate and carried it to Ventus. "Or do you have any problems, Ven?"  
The blond froze, probably not knowing what to answer.  
"Problems?"  
"Yeah! Is something not working right?" The blond still just starred at the young women.  
"Any malfunctions?" Vanitas asked sounding a bit bored.  
The robot stopped again. It looked like he was thinking. His blue orbs suddenly had a darker shade. "No malfunctions." He repeated slowly. The normal color of his eyes came back and he continued his task.  
Aqua looked surprised at the robot. "You need the right expressions." Vanitas stood up and made his way to his room.  
"When your finished helping Aqua you'll accompany me and Sora to his school."  
The blond gave him an agreeing nod.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. I'll try to upload more often!

I hope you enjoyed the chaper!


	6. tick and tock

tick and tock

He loved clocks.

* * *

'Why doesn't Ven need to go to school?' Sora balanced on the edge of the sidewalk. It was half past seven in the morning, normally he would still eat breakfast at this time of the day, but today wasn't a normal day. It was the first day for Ventus to go outside.  
Vanitas wanted to show Ventus the way to Sora's school and after that he would take him to his workplace. Vanitas accompanied Sora each day to the main street, until the path of the two brothers split, but today he needed to bring Sora or rather Ventus to the school of the little brunet. Ventus would remember the way immediately after one walk. He could bring the little one to school and pick him up there after it, too of course.

'Because Ventus is a robot. Have you ever seen a robot at school?'  
'But that's not fair! Everybody needs to go to school!' Vanitas ruffled Sora's hair and smirked.  
'Ventus can learn at home. I'll just give him some books and he'll read them in no time.'  
Vanitas knew, that Sora wasn't the best student in his class. He wasn't stupid, just a little dreamy sometimes and Sora just couldn't listen to someone for more then 10 minutes.  
'I could learn at home, too!' Sora suggested.  
'I don't think that would be a good idea.'  
'Oh come on, Vani!'

Ventus walked close behind the two brothers. He scanned the whole street, looked at every sign and saved every doorway in his data-base. Vanitas had told him to remember everything and he slowly created a digital map in his 'mind'.  
He was wearing some clothes of Vanitas, his creator said they would buy some own clothes for him soon, but until then he needed to use Vanitas' ones. They had nearly the same seize, the robot was just a bit shorter. Vanitas was aware of the fact, that it would take him some years, until he would finish the robot. So he made him taller than him himself, back when he started building him. Over the years Vanitas had grown, unlike the blond boy. 3 months ago they still had the same seize.

'Ven could teach me at home! Couldn't you?' The little one turned to the robot.  
'I don't think your brother will be okay with that.' he replied slowly.  
'Please Ven! You can't be against me, too! Aqua would say no for sure, too.' Sora took the robots cold hand. 'Please!' Sora begged in the sweetest voice he managed to make.

'I'm sorry. The creator said no and if he says no, it is not possible for me to do that.'

'Wha- Vanitas that's not fair!' Sora pouted.

Vanitas smirked again. Ventus would do everything he wanted, at least he was his creator.  
'But I'm here to take care of the creators little brother, wouldn't I be able to watch out over him even more, if I'd teach him at home?'

Wait . . . What?!  
The young inventor and his robot nearly reached Vanitas' workplace. Ventus had attracted a lot of attention at the school-yard. Sora was really popular in his elementary school, unlike Vanitas. He had always been the 'creepy big brother', of the always happy brunet. Vanitas really had a kind of 'creepy' appearance. First of all he nearly never put a smile on his lips and if he smiled he rather smirked. Besides his air was black like the night, but the most creepiest thing, for the kids, would be his golden eyes. Gold wasn't an ordinary color and together with his pitch black hair, his eyes turned even more creepy.  
They hadn't always been like that. Long time ago they have been brown. But soon after his birth the doctors quickly noticed, that something was wrong with his eyes. His iris turned gold. The doctors didn't know why, but they thought it was due his malfunction.  
There have been less kids at the yard than usual, because they arrived earlier, but still there have been a lot of glances towards the blond robot. Ventus had been walking with Sora the last few meters. Sora explained to him how school worked and complained about the teachers and the homework. Vanitas noticed how proud his little brother was, proud that he could teach someone, and this someone just happened to be his big brothers robot, something. Ventus often nodded, to show he was following the little ones talk and sometimes he even asked question, which the brunet quickly answered full of enthusiasm.  
Vanitas was getting really relaxed at the sight of the two of them. After a few months he finally felt something like relief inside him.

Vanitas pulled out his keys and opened the door of the workshop. He made a little pause, before stepping inside. Inside you could hear a steady sound. It wasn't loud and if you started walking the sound of your footsteps would be too loud, to hear that sound anymore.  
Ventus noticed the sound immediately and it felt kind of . . . familiar? He knew that sound. It was the same sound, that was always coming from inside him. This ticking noise, the sound of millions of gearwheels.

He could clearly hear the sound of thousands of clocks.

* * *

Thank you guys for your nice reviews.

I hope you guys like this chapter!


End file.
